


When a Sweet Turns Sweeter

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Spanking, cursing, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick is enjoying his powdered doughnuts but when Negan arrives he gets another sweet suprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! No smut? What??? Maybe I’ll make a smutty chapter 2.

Rick couldn’t help it. When he went to The Kingdom to load up a fresh supply of milk Ezekiel gave him one bag of freshly baked powder doughnuts to share with his family. His intention was to share them but when he opened the bag to eat just one it quickly became five.

They were small like the ones that were his weakness before walkers so he justified his inhale. that five small were like one and a half large, now he was up to eight. One third of the bag was gone and he couldn’t feel guilty that Carl who loved powdered doughnuts too or Daryl who loved any sweet was missing out.

Pouring another glass of milk he dunked a ninth sweet into white liquid and closed his eyes with a soft moan.

“Holy shee-it!” Negan smirked leaning back watching Rick put the doughnut down and wipe his messy face.

“Don’t clean up for me darling. I like a little white on your face.”

Rick watched Negan saunter over with Lucille in position upon his shoulder. She only killed walkers and an occasional baddie that came their way these days. Daryl moved in with Jesus across the street with Aaron and Eric while Negan moved in the only viable empty space, with Rick and his children.

“Oh baby don’t cut your eyes at me, it makes my rock hard dick want to cut diamonds.”

This was their dynamic every day now. Negan flirting in his filthy way attempting to make Ricky blush, those results dissipated months ago.

The clean bat was propped on the counter as Negan swiped for the treats. Rick pressed his hand down possessively.

“Now darling don’t be greedy.”

“Get your own Negan.”

“How about you let me eat two and I won't tell Carl what your hiding.

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“Because it’s already here.” Negan countered touching his stomach. A current of warmth ran down his body and he closed his legs.

“Hiding something else too Ricky?”

Gloved fingers ran down his stomach stopping at the top of his thigh.

“Like I said get your own.” Rick's voice strained on it’s attempt at aggression. Snatching the bag back Rick pushed a doughnut into his mouth.

“Good idea.” Negan purred.

Rick’s thigh was left cold when Negan removed his hand and yanked Rick’s own away and leaned in taking a bite of the other side of his sugar laden treat.

Sputtering Rick’s doughnut would have fell if Negan’s stupidly perfect teeth didn’t steal it from his quivering lips. Negan devoured it quickly so he could slap Rick’s still coughing back.

“It’s about time I get an reaction that’s not sass.”

Rick gulped down his milk and looked at Negan who cheekily took another doughnut.

“I can only think of one place better for this to be than your mouth.”

Knowing he wouldn't get them back Rick sighed. “What your own?”

“No.” Negan cocked an eyebrow. “Your sweet little ass.”

Rick coughed again and turned his bar chair towards Negan. “I swear someone is going to take your bullshit serious one day.”

“Promise?” Negan beamed.

“Why do I try?” It was said with exasperation. 

“I’d like you to try a lot Ricky.”

Rick did his signature head cock but froze when Negan pulled on the fingers of his glove like a damn strip show revealing his tanned flesh below it too slowly. Ricks line of sight followed fingers that landed on his thigh once more. “We should quit this game and let our dicks do all the talking or rather the expelling.”

“Do you practice lines all night long?”

Negan hummed. “I don’t need to when a thing like you looks at me all pleading.”

“you’re imagining thangs.”

“You wish.” It was a sultry purr in his ear. “You hated me but wanted my monster cock now you like me and want it more.”

“Yeah right.” Rick stammered.

“Yeah I’m right.” Negan cupped Rick’s dick pushing on hardness. “It speaks for itself.”

Rick slapped his hand when it started to move against him. Negan ran it up his arm to his neck and yanked him chest to chest forcefully. “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.”

Negan was staring into his piercing blue eyes but Rick still stammered in confusion. “Wha…what?”

“Your eyes dumbass. Your face ain’t too bad either.”

They were sharing breaths and Rick knew it wouldn’t end well if he stayed put. “I should go.”

“I want you to stay but if you can’t I get it.” Negan granted him space which allowed his mind to clear. His chest was rubbed softly. “I just want you any way you will take me Ricky.” It was sincere, Negan’s eyes open and vulnerable.

“What you’ve done to me and what I’ve done to you.” Rick tried to explain.

“Is in the past. We’re friends but we could be more. I want to wake up next to you. Feed you soup when you’re sick, hold your hand when you hurt. Save you from yourself when I can.”

The thing was Negan already did all that and much more. When he thought Carl was bit he offered to end things and when he did loose Michonne he brought him back refusing to let Rick sink into a hazy fog of despair.

“I love you. I don’t want to fuck you I just want to take care of you.”

“You do.” Rick whispered.

“Yeah nothing you don’t do right back for me Ricky.” Negan pushed towards him but didn’t take in his lips instead giving Rick time to change his mind.

Soft lips only a little chapped crashed into his. Negan gripped his waist and Rick parted his lips inviting Negan’s tongue in. It pushed in sweeping his gums and teeth. Nicotine, whisky, and powdered sugar melted upon his tongue but it wasn’t harsh or demanding, a palm slid into Rick’s pocket not to claim or be brutal but just to ensure he was real. Negan pulled back and nipped at his bottom lip. 

“Thank you Negan.” Rick said with a shy smile at his confession.

“For what?”

“Just being you.” 

The next kiss on Negan was just as soft but he knew exactly what Rick was conveying. He loved him too and it happened too damn long ago to know exactly how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I give you such sweet fluff in chapter 1 and then give you hardly anything but smut for chapter 2. I is bad...

Negan pulled away from Rick’s chaste kiss to squeeze his firm ass. “The things I’ve imagined doing to this.” He said with a slap.

Air escaped his lips when Rick pushed him against the fridge. “What’s to say I haven’t though the same about your ass?”

“Do it then.” Negan challenged and pulled him in for a kiss all teeth as he forced his tongue back towards Rick’s throat. He wheezed coughing at his stolen breath.

“Your bed now.”

Rick’s dick twitched at the command and he walked slowly swaying his hips and Negan moaned. “Daddy likes.” 

Rolling his eyes Rick turned and crooked his fingers in a “come here” motion and hiked an eyebrow up at Negan grabbing the doughnuts and following him. “First one to the bed gets the last doughnut.”

Rick squealed at another spank to his ass and ran in front of Negan up the stairs making sure to block him.

The back of his knees hit the mattress and he watched Negan shrug. “You win I guess.” Rick’s dick leaked precum as he watched Negan unbuckle his belts and drop his jeans, black boxers came off next and Negan smirked pumping his hard dick. “See something you like.”

Smiling Rick licked his lips and nodded eagerly. 

“Well show me something I want to see like that pretty ass of yours bent over exposing that nice hole of yours.”

It was filthy words being spoken but Rick moaned, his hardening length and stripped quickly. Negan’s dark mocha eyes took in his lean toned body as he finished dressing and crawled on the bed and leaned down on his elbows exposing his hole.

“I knew it would be tight.”

Rick shuddered when Negan pressed a pad to his hole and dragged it down to his taint. “Damn Ricky.” 

He had never been touched there too shy to do it himself when he started imagining scenarios like this with Negan but it felt just right when Negan swirled at his rim and pushed on his hole.

Rick gasped when Negan’s fingers retreated but he shook when they raked up his side and nails dug in marking him up. 

Negan moaned at hissing. “Your ass is too skinny Rick, I should have let you eat all those doughnuts by yourself.”

“Yeah like you don’t need two belts to hold up your flat ass.”

Rick’s slit oozed uncontrollably when Negan kissed his ass cheek. “Hmm I guess you're right baby, that’s why you’re the one getting fucked.”

Rick’s salty reply died on his lips when he heard a bag crinkling. “No peeking Ricky.” A thumb pressed against his hole then rubbed back and forth. There was too much wasted time and prodding there and he pushed back wanting that finger to finally enter his walls.

“Getting inpatient for a man who wanted to run away about ten minutes ago.”

“Shut up.”

His cheek was spanked and he spread his legs dripping when Negan parted his cheeks. Closing his eyes he waited for Negan to give him what he wanted, opening them wide when something smashed against his hole and crumbled apart.

“Negan you did not just do that.”

“Oh but I did.”

Rick went to crawl up the bed but a bruising grip held his thigh in place. “Be still.”

“You’re ruining perfectly good doughnuts but I’m supposed to be okay with that?”

“It will be worth it I promise.”

Anger seeped in. Negan had shoved a doughnut against his ass but thought that was okay. He went to crawl again when cool air hit his rim. “I swear I could make art out of this SWEET ass of yours.” Negan cooed.

Negan stroked his hot member committing to memory Rick’s pale ass caked in sugar and crumbs. When Rick went to move he clawed into the flesh of his thighs and licked in. That stopped Rick in his tracks, his fingers trailed over to a panting stomach and he pushed it in firmly as he cleaned off the mess he made.

Negan did most of the talking these days but Rick always replied with dry sarcasm but they both stayed quiet as he licked in Rick’s walls delving in deeper and loosening him up. Rick’s hand found his and held it tight, it made Negan’s heart flutter in happiness, he secretly feared Rick would never let him in and if he ever got this far that Rick would only want to have sex.

“Feel okay baby?” Negan whispered, his hot breath tickling Rick’s hole.

Rick took his time to answer. “Yeah, yeah don’t stop.”

It felt right like all the pieces were falling in perfect alignment but he had to know. “I don’t want to just fuck you right now. Tell me I’m not.” It was hard not to add a please on the end but his soft voice was a beg in itself.

“You’re not.” Rick slid Negan’s nervous hand up to over his own heart.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” Negan admitted.

“I know. Me too.”

Negan let Rick slide his hand to his dick and he moaned out when that pretty ass pushed back. He grabbed the bag of doughnuts but Rick snatched them never turning around. “Stop being wasteful and their mine!”

“Damn Rick I never thought you would be so territorial over damn sweets, it’s fucking hot.”

“Use your mouth for better thangs Negan.”

Smirking Negan kissed his hole. “Yeah here?” He then pulled Rick’s heavy dick back between straining legs and lapped at his leaking slit. “Or here?”

Rick’s legs pushed together slightly and he groaned out in frustration. “I don’t fucking care where Negan just use it.”

“Say fuck again and I will.” Negan stroked his cock at Rick’s cursing.

“Fucking kiss my ass.”

He didn’t know if it was a retort or a demand but he kissed Rick’s still sweet hole and licked in. Rick shakily lowered his body in response when Negan stroked his dick never stopping in the probing of his tongue. Saliva clung to his walls and outer rim, wet sucking increasing as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Negan’s skilled tongue.

“Please.” He cried out in frustration.

Negan’s fingers retreated replaced with a wet slick thumb that pushed in. “This what you want Ricky?” His answer was to push back causing the digit to slid in fully. Biting his bottom lip In anger anticipating the demand of another beg he moaned out instead when Negan drizzled lube down his crack and pushed another thick digit in.

A steady thrust of fingers widened him out and Negan moaned at Rick’s ass gaping wider to let him in, soon enough that white full ass was bouncing back to meet large thrusts and Negan’s dick leaked steadily at the view of too loose walls swallowing his fingers with ease and room. He pushed another finger in gasping out when Rick took them all and clenched down hungrily on them.

“Someone’s a pro.” Negan husked.

Testing another finger he smiled when it was swallowed down too and he plunged hard into the willing tunnel a few thrusts before pulling out.

Panting at the touch to his throbbing red hot dock Negan lubed himself up. “Ready?” Negan slapped his ass.

“Yes.”

Negan pushed his tip in frowning at the tightness and pushed in further strocking Rick’s dick and thrushimg in more.

“Shit Negan.” Rick pushed back and Negan swallowed thickly in lust when Rick’s ass worked him in pushing and taking, his wide dick being submerged in walls and peeking out again just to be devoured once more.

“I’ll be damned Rick, you strikes me as the type that would make me do all the work”

Rick’s reply was slamming back hollering loudly at the slick thrusts opening him wide. “Mo...more.” Rick cried out.

Negan slapped his rear hard making sure to pinken it and grabbed an ass full of meaty flesh. He pulled out and pushed Rick’s ass up the bed, the man crawled and he did as well behind him.

Rick was pushed to his knees and Negan crawled behind him in the same stance. “Like my dick Rick?” He asked rubbing his wet tip across Rick’s puckered hole.

“Yes.” Rick moaned out.

“Good because I definitely like your ass.” Negan pinched it and teased his tip along cheeks he squeezed together. “I may come right like this.” He threatened rutting his dick shallowly into them.

“No...no Negan...I...I need you. Please.” Rick’s voice strained.

“How can I say no to that?” Negan slid in and pumped harshly grabbing Rick’s chin bruisingly as he thrusted with wild abandon.

Rick moaned pushing lazily back crying out a string of curses.

“Your ass feels too good.” Negan snarled out and pinched Rick’s nipple. It made the man push back harder with newfound determination. “Like that?” Negan skimmed across to his other nipple and squeezed it harder.

Rick moaned out and he bit into his neck thrusting up, popping his dick out and into tight heat. Rick’s begs for more were tired and muffled but he slammed back on Negan’s dick when he swirled his seeping dick. 

Negan closed his eyes and pushed Rick down to all fours and slammed in as he tugged his dick hard. Rick’s walls hugged his girth and he moaned out splattering a thick glob of white on Negan’s hands.

“Damn Ricky.” Negan moaned out smearing Rick’s cum on his dick and pumping in harder spurred on by Rick’s gasping at his abused walls. Negan thrusted harder going for Rick’s prostate, the knowledge that Rick’s walls were slicking in his own cum making him whimper and Negan emptied into him pressed in to the hilt.

Negan pulled out and pried Rick’s ass apart once more moaning at pink walls gaping for him. He shuddered when Rick pushed and white flowed out running down his irritated rim. “Damn.” Negan whistled and pushed a finger in feeling some of his cum still buried deep.

Rick collapsed on his stomach white still littering his whole. Negan laid on his side beside him and covered a long leg across him. 

“Ricky.” 

Blues looked at him searching.

“I do love you, too much. I couldn’t live here without you.”

Rick smiled softly and leaned over to give him a peck. It was a tired kiss that landed halfway on his gray stubble. “I love you too Negan, for way too long I have.”

Negan held him tight as they both fell asleep. Everything was always a damn competition for Negan but he found for once in his life he could care less about who fell in love with who first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So doughnuts did make it to the bedroom but I miraculously left it a little civil.


End file.
